


End of the Century

by Nedmons



Series: Nedmones Songfics [2]
Category: Do You Remember Rock 'n' Roll Radio? - The Ramones (Song), Edward Snowden - Fandom, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Americans in Russia, Based on headcanon that Lindsay and Eddie are Ramoneros, Countdown, Established Relationship, Friendship, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Mention of past moral black hole, Nedmons, New Year's Day, POV First Person, family matters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22027228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nedmons/pseuds/Nedmons
Summary: New Year's Day, the Nedmones way.
Relationships: Lindsay Mills/Edward Snowden
Series: Nedmones Songfics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692742
Kudos: 1





	End of the Century

**Author's Note:**

> It's about to be forty years since the release of the Ramones album _End of the Century_ (hence the title). Lyrics come from the song "Do You Remember Rock 'N' Roll Radio?" (which is a bop).
> 
> Happy New Year!

Lindsay, Eddie, and I are surrounded at the dining room table, huddled around the laptop waiting for the famous ball drop in Times Square, New York. I will be returning to the United States later to celebrate with my family in Los Angeles, California. Before I leave, though, the three of us had breakfast, which I ate little of so that I would get to the family feast. And to allay any last worries, considering what almost happened at the beginning of 2019:

“No one can hurt me, because I have Mum, you, and the Ramones on my side.”

Suddenly, it’s time for the countdown. I immediately proceed with “Do You Remember Rock ‘N’ Roll Radio?” on the playlist, before joining with Lindsay and Eddie. I need to start the year at the homeland right.

Ten!

Nine!

Eight!

Seven!

Six!

Five!

Four!

Three!

Two!

One!

“Happy 2020!!!” The three Americans pull each other into a huge embrace, while the song continues to play. On the laptop screen, the ball has already dropped, and the pyrotechnics are galore as well as the effusive New Yorkers.

“And here’s to many more.”

 _Rock 'N’_  
_Rock 'N’ Roll Radio_  
_Let’s go!_

 _Rock 'N’_  
_Rock 'N’ Roll Radio_  
_Let’s go!_

 _Rock 'N’_  
_Rock 'N’ Roll Radio_  
_Let’s go!_

 _Rock 'N’_  
_Rock 'N’ Roll Radio_  
_Let’s go!_

We hold on for a few more seconds, until it is finally time to let go.

_Will you remember Jerry Lee,  
John Lennon, T. Rex and Ol’ Moulty?  
It’s the end of the 70s,  
It’s the end of the century._

I fix my headscarf, put on my gloves, pick up my belongings, and walk to the living room towards the exit. For I may be gone, but I will come back.

_Do you remember lying in bed,  
With your covers pulled up over your head?  
Radio playin’ so no one can see?  
We need change, we need it fast,  
Before rock’s just part of the past,  
'Cause lately it all sounds the same to me,  
Oh, oh-oh-oh-oh!_

As I head out the apartment door, I catch the last words for the day, "Stay free out there."

 _Rock 'N’_  
_Rock 'N’ Roll Radio_  
_Let’s go!_

 _Rock 'N’_  
_Rock 'N’ Roll Radio_  
_Let’s go!_

 _Rock 'N’_  
_Rock 'N’ Roll Radio_  
_Let’s go!_

 _Rock 'N’_  
_Rock 'N’ Roll Radio_  
_Let’s go!_


End file.
